Broken
by someoneand2
Summary: One was naturally lovable. The other was scared and alone. One showed alone the other the way, until they both fell and broke. (I dunno if I should continue this, tell me in the comments ig. This is my first post sorry for the mistakes! Enjoy this widowtracer stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She didn't break when her parents died.

Didn't break when her world was crumpled, and thrown into the trash.

Broke when the girl was happy.

Broke when the girl found a home.

Broke when the girl was rich.

Being three years old, everything was all fun and games. When the police told her that her mom was gone, Lena thought she was playing hide-and-seek.

When the social worker told her she was going to an adoption center, she thought they were all playing pretend.

When she was dropped off by the social worker, and greeted by an old woman, she thought she was on a long vacation.

What a vacation it was.

"Lena, wake up, squirt!" The old woman said. "Breakfast is ready!"

Being nine, she was hungry for food. She groggily got out of bed, and dragged herself to the breakfast table.  
"Everyone, we have a new addition! Say hi!"

A tall, beautiful girl, with silky, long brown hair, scintillating golden eyes, and light skin, stood at the front of the room, modestly. She gazed at her sneakers, and mumbled, "Bonjour,"

"You're French!" Lena accidentally blurted out. "Er - sorry,"  
The girl looked at her for one second, then looked to the windows

"So, tell them how old you are!"

She thoughtfully closed her eyes. "Em… one five. Quinze," Then she opened her dazzling golden eyes.

"Fifteen?"  
She nodded.

"Well, eat up! Your roommate's right over there - Lena - so go sit next to her, please,"  
She lowered her eyebrows, confused. "Who is… _Lee_ - _nah_?"  
The old woman - Margaret - pointed at the brunette, with wild, spiky hair. "Right over there, sweetie,"  
 _She's so pretty!_ Lena thought to herself.

The taller girl sat beside the British girl, and sighed, then ate her food.

8:45. Curfew.  
All the orphans got in a line, and stood next to their roommate or roommates. Lena only had one roommate: the French girl.

She was a sight to see, and tall too… so tall.  
"Alright, children, let's go to our bunks, shall we?" Margaret said with a grin.

"We don't really have a choice," Lena said quietly, hoping to make the French girl chuckle, at least a little bit, but her countenance stayed the same: stone-faced.

Their bunk was the second-to-last one, so they stayed walking for awhile, until they finally reached their room.

"Goodnight, sweeties," Margaret said. She kissed Lena and the other girl on the forehead.

The nine year-old went in first, and lied on the bottom bunk.

The tall girl closed the door, making everything pitch-black, and Lena soon heard creaking from the top bunkbed.

"G'night!" The British girl said.

Silence was all she got in response.

 _A'ight then._ Lena thought.

12:30. Freetime for the orphans.

Lena didn't have any friends at the orphanage… or any friends ever. The kids at the orphanage either had friends of their own, or just didn't want to talk to her.

She stepped out of the orphanage, then gazed at the little field. As she monitored the field, she noticed her roommate sitting against a tree, with her nose stuffed in a book.

"Might as well," Lena said, under her breath. She walked over to the girl, and grinned. "Hey, how's your day, so far?"  
"Why you want hurt me?" Still reading her book, she continued. "I want read, you leave, mm?"

She shook her head, slightly confused. "Who's tryna hurt you?"  
"You."  
"No, I actually just want to know how you're doing,"  
The French girl looked up from her book, for the first time, and locked eyes with Lena for more than a second. Her eyes shined like the sun on a warm day. "Ah," She paused, seeming amazed at what Lena said. "Desole,"

"Hmm?"  
"It means - em - sorry,"

"Oh. Well, don't be, it's okay."  
She nodded. "Because there are… bullies. Many,"

Lena raised her eyebrows, "That's not good. I've never noticed,"

"You - em - have friends?"

She shook her head, "Nope, not really,"

"Mm," The French girl thought. "Tu t'appelles Lena, oui?"

"Uh, my name's Lena,"

"Excuse me, I am practicing English, still,"  
"No, it's alright, but what's _your_ name?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Pourquoi?"

That was one of the only words Lena understood: that meant why. "Just wanna know,"  
"Je m'appelle Amelie,"

"Emily?"  
She shook her head, sort of irritated at Lena for calling her Emily. "Non, _Am_ elie,"  
"Oh, okay. That's a pretty name,"

Amelie gazed up at Lena; the younger girl was wearing her baggy jeans, and baggy t-shirt. "You want sit, mm?"

"Yeah," Lena sat beside her roommate, and looked over at the book. "Whatcha reading?"

"Les Miserables,"  
"Oh, is it good?" The British girl tried to read it, but the words were all in French.

"Oui, very," Lena tried holding back a yawn, but Amelie caught her. "You are… tired, mm?"

She shrugged, "Eh, I refuse to admit I am," The British girl just wanted her pillow; she didn't feel comfortable lying her head on the tree because of the bugs that would "climb into her ear," as Margaret always told her.

Amelie glanced at Lena. "You may use my shoulder,"

"You sure?"  
She nodded.

"Thanks," She rested her head on the French girl's shoulder, and grinned. "Oi, Amelie, can you read to me?"  
"It is in French,"

"I know,"  
She nodded.

Lena closed her eyes, and cuddled against Amelie's shoulder, as she began reading.

"Wake up,"

She heard.

"Lena, wake up,"

She groaned. "What?"  
"Lunch,"

"Oh, okay," Lena grinned at Amelie. "Thanks for letting me sleep on your shoulder!"

"You're welcome," She stood up, and offered Lena a hand.

The British girl took Amelie's hand, and stood up. "Did I snore?"  
Amelie giggled, for the first time Lena had ever heard; it was an exquisite, and beautiful sound. "Oui,"

"Sorry,"

"It is okay. You were not loud,"  
"Oh, okay, good. How long did you read to me?"

"Until now,"

They walked through the orphanage's back doorway, and sat beside each other at the dining table.

"So, was the book good?"

"I did not finish, but oui, it is,"

Lena glanced at Amelie's hair, and chuckled. "Your hair's amazing,"

"Merci, so is yours,"

Soon enough, Margaret passed out breakfast for lunch: Eggos waffles.

The French girl ate her waffles with a knife and fork, while Lena just stuffed it all in her mouth. "You are messy when you eat," She snickered.

"I can't help it, love. This is my second breakfast,"

"Oui, it is," Amelie was the last one to finish, which left Lena there with her too. "You may leave if you'd like,"

"No way, I wanna stay with you!"

She grinned, "Okay,"  
After about a minute of talking some more, the taller girl finished her waffle.

"I bet I can beat you to the field,"  
Amelie chuckled, "Oui?"

"Yeah!"  
"Let us go,"  
Lena ran as fast as she could, but Amelie was a few inches behind her.

In the end, the British girl won.

"Told ya!" She laughed, "So, whattaya wanna do, hmm?"  
The fifteen year old shrugged, "I'm not sure,"

They sat against "their" tree.  
"Just wanna talk, do ya?"

Amlie nodded, "Oui,"

"A'ight, that's fine with me, I wanna talk too,"

"What would you like to talk about?"  
Lena shrugged. "I dunno, whatever _you_ wanna talk about,"

"I am not sure," Amelie grinned. "But I like talking to you, Lena,"

"Thanks, I like talking to you too!"

She ran a hand through Lena's wild head of brunette hair. "I like you. You are very nice,"

Her heart pounded against her chest. "I-I like you too, you're really funny, and smart, and friendly, and all of that stuff,"

"We are friends, mm?"  
She nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, of course!"

Amelie grinned, but she _really_ grinned; ear-to-ear. "You are different from others."  
"Thanks, so are you," She thought. "But like in a good way!"  
She nodded. "Merci. Em - what is your age?"

"Nine,"

"Mm," Amelie gazed into Lena's hazel eyes, "Do you like ballet?"  
"Eh, kinda. What about you?"

"I love ballet,"

Amèlie sat there in Lena's arms, crying her heart out. "I-It is all my fault, I was unaware there were classes. I will never get anywhere with ballet!"

The British girl hated seeing her crush like that. "Look, it's not your fault, they didn't give us a deadline to sign up."

"I should have signed up the second I heard!"

Lena got up, releasing Amèlie from her arms. "I'll be back in a sec,"

"Where are you going, ma chèrie?"

"I - just hold on, I'll be right back, I swear,"

"Okay," Amèlie gazed into the younger girl's eyes; some little spark was found in those golden eyes of the French girl, but Lena decided not to overthink things.

The British girl left their room, and ran towards Margaret (who was sitting in a rocking chair watching over the other children in the backyard), "Oi, Margaret! _Margaret_!"  
The older woman gazed at Lena with a heartwarming grin, "Hey, squirt, is something wrong?"

She vigorously nodded, "Yeah! I-It's Amelie,"  
"Do you want me to move her?" Margaret asked, clearly shocked.

" _No_!" Then Lena realised she shouted. "Er - no, please keep us the same, but she's really sad that she didn't sign up for the ballet classes; there was no deadline, and it's not fair you took the sign up sheets away without telling us when you would take them away!" Immediately, Lena knew she would be grounded for speaking to Margaret like that.

Instead of punishing the British girl, the older woman nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would really want to do it, because no one signed up!"

"Can you make a spot for Amelie?"  
Margaret beamed, "Of course, Lena. I'm glad you two have made a sisterly bond, it's so sweet,"

Lena blinked. "Sisterly, yeah. Anyways, when does the class start?"

"Actually, this Friday. You wanna go tell Amelie now?"  
"Yeah! Thank you so much, Margaret!"  
"It's my pleasure,"

The British girl ran back to she and Amelie's room, and found her blowing her nose.  
"What did you do?" The French girl arched an eyebrow.

Lena chuckled, "Your ballet class starts this Friday!"  
The taller girl's mouth gaped open for a few seconds, until she darted towards Lena, and wrapped her arms around her roomate. "Merci! Merci, cherie,"  
The British girl only understood merci. "What does those last words mean?"  
Amelie grinned, and couldn't find the willpower to let go of the girl with freckled cheeks. "Dear,"

Lena stood in the ballet studio, watching Amelie practicing her routine. She moved with such grace, and glided along the floor, pirouette-ing and leaping here and there, and ended with a split. The British girl applauded as the sixteen year-old took off her ballet shoes, and walked over to Lena.  
"Merci, cherie," Amelie grinned. "You are always there for me,"  
"And I always will be,"

By the time Amelie hit the age of 16, her final face, features, and body structure showed. When she turned 17, she was prettier than ever as she and the eleven year-old British girl sat against their tree.

"Lena, I… have something important to say,"  
The shorter girl arched an eyebrow, "And what's that, love?"  
"I am… leaving." She mumbled.

" _What_ \- well - _when_?"

"Tomorrow."

Lena refused to watch Amelie pack. She refused to look at the gorgeous French girl, until she had to go.

"Hey squirt, aren't you going to say bye?" Margaret said.

She sighed, and torpidly slithered out of her bed, and walked over to the front of the orphanage, where Amelie put a bag into a black car.

The shorter girl walked to Amelie. The French girl wore a black crop-top that day, with light blue skinny jeans. "I mean, I don't know what to say, Amelie." She said, without looking at the other girl.

"Lena, I am sorry, I did not know either!"  
Then she let herself go. "What, you don't know about your own life? You don't know when you're getting a home? How does that make any sense _at all_ , Amelie?"

"I -"

"No, Amelie, just no! Don't try to make this situation seem…" She paused. "...horrible, okay? This is good, this-this - well - you should be happy!" She nodded, and refused to let the ocean of tears out. "Y-You're getting, a-a home, yeah. It's in - what - Paris, right? You can be a-a famous ballet dancer!" Lena couldn't talk anymore, as her voice began to shake and crack.

"Yes, that is true, but you won't be there to watch me, like you _did_."

Then, they both burst into tears.  
"Amelie, I can't hide this anymore; _I love you_!"  
The taller girl nodded, as rivers went down her cheeks. "I love you too, Lena,"

The British girl chuckled, but out of melancholy. "No, you don't get it. I love you more as than a sister, and more than a best friend; I love you as in I want to you to be my girlfriend, I -"

And then she felt Amelie's lips on hers. "I love you too, Lena," She expressed the syllables more this time.

"I already miss you, Amelie,"

"I miss you too, cherie, I must go now. A bientôt,"  
"See ya,"  
The tall, gorgeous, perfect, French girl went into the black car's back seat, and the doors closed _on their own_. To Lena and Amèlie, that was magical.

She waved, and Lena waved back, then the car drove off.

The twelve year-old ran to her room, having an emotional break down, and making an ocean of tears on _Amelie's_ pillow, and wrapped herself around _Amelie's_ covers, and slept in _Amelie's_ bed that night, and every night after that.

They wrote to each other every week, but in Lena's situation, it was hard to act happy for Amèlie, partly because she spilled so many tears while writing the letters

Soon enough, the French girl said she wouldn't be able to write anymore, due to her parents saying the fees were too much, or something like that.

A new girl joined the orphanage a week after Amèlie left, but Margaret knew Lena didn't want anyone being her roommate…

Except Amèlie.

Lena read over all the letters she got back from Amèlie one night, and then burst into tears for an hour and a half.

She didn't break when her parents died.

Didn't break when her world was crumpled, and thrown into the trash.

Broke when the girl was happy.

Broke when the girl found a home.

Broke when the girl was rich.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Too long.

Too long since she had been called chèrie.

Too long since she felt the French girl's lips on hers.

Too long since she'd grown up.

—

Cadet Oxton had it all: an education, a title, and a family, but yet she felt like she had nothing again.

She felt lonely, and abandoned.

She sat alone in her bedroom, reminiscing about her time at the orphanage… and her time with Amelie.

Lena ran away from there when she turned 19, and lived off little pieces of food and water, until she got a job, then an education, then started training to be a pilot for Overwatch.

One of Overwatch's heads - Gerard LaCroix - was coming to give the rising Overwatch agents a little pep talk, but even though she was 21, Lena remembered when she was nine.

When she met Amèlie.

"Stop it!" She said out loud. "Don't think about it… just let it go,"

After about a minute of silence, someone rapidly knocked on the door.

"Uh, come in,"

Pharah's eyebrows were raised, "He's here, but someone else is coming!"

Lena sat on her bed, legs criss-crossed. "Who?"

"I don't know, but Morrison said the person is really important! Hurry, we need to get in line!"

"Okay," Why'd he have to bring such a special guest? Eh, maybe so he or she can see how awesome we all are! She sarcastically thought. Cadet Oxton wore her uniform, not forgetting to put on the perky little blue hat.

She took a look at herself in the mirror, and nodded. "A'ight, you got this, you're gonna do great!" She whispered, and then thought. I hope Amèlie's doing great, wherever she is; probably at ballet school, she was always good at that.

Lena stepped out of her room and joined the line of rising agents (pilot in Lena's case), and ended up standing next to Lúcio.

"So, you think you have what it takes to impress Mr. LaCroix, huh?" Commander Jack Morrison said. "Don't make it seem like you all have learned nothing during your time here. You better make him proud!"

"Yes sir!" They all said.

After they replied, Mr. LaCroix entered the room, the timing seeming all too planned to be a coincidence. "Bonjour!" He said. "Now, I'm sure you've all heard much about this 'special guest,' so it's about time you all meet her!"

It's a her. Lena thought.

"Come here, my love," Gerard chuckled, and kissed the woman who came into the room.

Cadet Oxton's stomach immediately did somersaults, and her heart clawed at her chest.

"Rising agents, this is Amèlie Guillard, my fiancée!"

Everyone clapped, and even whistled, but the poor British girl didn't.

Nowhere to even hide! Dang it.

For once, Lena wanted to disappear into time, and never come back.

It was impossible to do that though. She couldn't even speed away like the Flash, she was only able to go as fast as her legs could take her.

That time around, she could keep her gaze far far away from Gerard's wife. But she had to admit, the French woman still had the looks.

"Go on, Amèlie, tell them about yourself!"

You love ballet, went to an orphanage in Cambridge, and read Les Miserables to me when we were kids. You also cried of sadness when you heard you got adopted at age 17, and then wrote to me, until you didn't.

"I love ballet, reading, and I am proud of you all for getting to this level of the academy! Soon enough, you'll all be saving lives, or fighting to protect," She grinned, and glanced at Lena, but she didn't dare to look at Amèlie.

"Now, before we show Mr. LaCroix what we've been working on, I'll give you some time to talk to each other, and maybe ask Mr. and Mrs. LaCroix some questions," Commander Morrison said.

"We are not married yet," Amèlie mumbled.

Lena tried to escape off to her room by herself, just to cry, but Gerard called her name too loudly for her to pretend she didn't hear it.

Cadet Oxton nervously walked over to Amèlie's future husband.

"Amèlie, this is our best student so far, Lena Oxton!"

The shorter girl had no idea what to say, so she nodded.

"Lena, chèrie! It has been so long!" Then the French woman wrapped her arms around Lena.

If Gerard wasn't there, she would've escaped from that hug and asked "don't you remember our past?" Or something like that.

"What's going on? You two know each other?" Gerard questioned.

"Oui!" Then she let go of Lena, and weakly chuckled, "I have missed you so much,"

"Mm," Was all Lena could say.

"Well then, Lena, show Amèlie around, maybe you two can catch up some more! I need to discuss the plans with Jack anyways," Then he walked off.

"Aren't you going to show me something here?" The French woman chuckled.

"Sure." The place she felt most comfortable, Lena showed: her bedroom. "This is my room,"

"Ah, blue! It is nice. How have you been since the orphanage?"

"Good, I guess," She mumbled.

Amèlie arched an eyebrow, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing. How've you been?"

"Bien. Ballet school was amazing. I met Gerard at one of the shows!"

"Hmm."

"You know, he is going to a conference tomorrow, the whole day, in a different city, and I will have no one to talk to, so if you'd like, you may come over,"

"Yeah, I'd like that, so we can talk some more." She lowered her eyebrows, and looked away from the gorgeous woman. She was even more beautiful up-close.

"Chèrie, what is wrong, something is bothering you?"

Lena sighed. "Okay, you know what? Yeah, there's something bothering me! It turns out my boss is gonna get married to the girl I've had a crush on for - how long has it been now - twelve years! Turns out she either doesn't want to talk about what we were, or what we could've been, or she forgot about all of that, and if she wants to be with that guy forever, I'm fine with it, as long as both of you talk to me strictly professionally!" Finally, Lena was able to let everything out, but she still held back tears.

Amèlie put her hands on Lena's shoulders; one on each. "Of course I did not forget about what we had, or what we were. I thought maybe something else was bothering you." She gazed into the British girl's hazel eyes, and reminded Lena of old times. "I - it's an arranged marriage," She mumbled. "I do not know why I was chosen, but I do not love him, I assure you, but I must act in front of you rising agents, he said. I did like him at first, but I never wanted to marry, or even be together!"

Cadet Oxton raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I - uh - didn't see that coming." She paused. "Huh. So there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Mm, unfortunately," Amèlie rose her hands to the shorter girl's jawline on both sides. "But, Lena, I do still love you,"

"You sure you're not just saying that out of pity, love?"

The golden eyed woman giggled, "I am very sure," Then she went for the kiss.

"Did you -" Gerard began, as he opened the door of the pilot's room.

Amèlie immediately got off from on top of Lena, and tried to make an excuse for kissing the pilot, who had nothing on her torso, except a bra. "It is… not as it looks!"

"How-how could you, both of you!" He pitifully laughed. "I try to be kind, and give you two time to reminisce, and I walk into Cadet Oxton's room, to find… this!" He never called Lena "Cadet Oxton" once in his life. "Okay then, how do you explain this, Amèlie?" He stressed her name so much that it sort of scared Lena.

"We were - I -" Then she gave up for the first time the British girl had ever seen. "Gerard, I have told you continuously that I do not-"

"You can stop there. I am still marrying you. Come here right now, Cadet Oxton."

Amèlie nervously gave Lena her shirt, and even the little blue hat. After she put them both on, she walked over to Gerard. "Yes, sir?" She said, gazing at her shoes.

"Eye contact is crucial during conversations."

Lena looked at Mr. LaCroix's dark brown eyes, only just seeing how tangled Mr. LaCroix's emotions were. "Of course, sir."

"See yourself out."

"Excuse me, sir, but this is my room."

"Yes, and I own this place,"

I don't think so. Lena thought, but still got out of her own room.

She tried to eavesdrop, but they spoke in French only.

Lena went back into the main room, as all the rising agents were called for the big show.

First, the mechs would show off their "superhuman" abilities, then some of the defense would come in and do their stuff, the tanks would do their hefty stuff, then the flyers would come along and - er - fly, then Lena would do the big finale by flying a plane over the whole thing.

She went onto the plane, and got a feel of the controls. That plane in particular was called the Grayson, for some reason. In the practices, Lena found out it was fast, but Overwatch wanted something faster.

Commander Morrison told her they were making something called the Slipstream, and Lena would be able to try it when it was ready next year.

It took longer than they practiced for the finale to come, partly because Commander Morrison ran his mouth about how hard they worked on preparing for this, then Mr. LaCroix gave them some sort of pep talk, and when he started, Lena muted that comm channel.

Once Pharah landed on the floor, Lena flew the Grayson all over the place, drawing little symbols here and there, and at the end, she wrote "cheers!" And a little heart beside it. The heart was just for Amèlie of course, but she wouldn't tell anyone. The gorgeous French woman already knew who it was for.

Once Lena got off the plane, everyone in the academy talked once more.

The pilot overheard Gerard's little conversation with Commander Morrison, and heard, "Now, Amèlie and I must go."

"Let me talk to Lena first," The taller woman said.

Gerard sighed, clearly irritated. "Fine."

The French woman went to the rising Overwatch agent and hugged her, but then told her the address of her house, so she could come over the next day.

So Amèlie really loves me after all! I can't believe Gerard's forcing her to marry him, he's so thirsty.

She lied in her bed, gazing at the ceiling, but grinning at the same time, desperately waiting for the next day.

—

Lena stood at Amèlie's front door, and knocked three times.

After a few seconds, the French woman answered the door. "Ah, you came!"

"Of course I did, I'll always be there when you want,"

She lightly giggled, and let Lena in. "You wanted to come though, right?"

The shorter girl beamed. "Yeah, I did,"

"Make yourself comfortable on a couch, if you'd like, or you may look around. Today, this is your home too,"

Lena glowed, "Thanks, love," For some reason, she went straight for the bedroom, and saw a few flipped over picture frames. Lena glanced at the pictures on them.

They were all pictures of Gerard and Amèlie when they both liked each other. Better put that back the way it was. She thought.

"The bedroom. What a strange choice," Amèlie snickered. "I only wonder why,"

"Don't try, Amèlie," Lena turned to face the tall woman.

"Why?"

Even though it was kind of wrong, she let herself fall victim to the French woman's games. "You know me, I'm weak,"

Amèlie made them half a foot away from each other. "Really? Then this should not be hard for me,"

"Maybe it will, I dunno,"

Then, the taller woman took off Lena's jacket. "It is not cold, you do not need this," Then it flung across the room. "Do you like it here?" She whispered.

"Yeah,"

Amèlie grinned, "I am glad," Then she ran her fingers through Lena's wild head of brunette hair. "Would you like to eat something?"

The British girl shrugged, and was about to speak, but she thought she heard knocking.

"Len-"

"Sh," Lena quietly said to Amélie.

There was indeed knocking at the door.

The taller woman arched an eyebrow, until she heard her own name called by Gerard's voice.

"Open the door, or I'll come in myself!" He said, trying to sound playful.

She raised her eyebrows, and pointed at Lena's jacket.

The rising pilot nodded, and put it on, then hid in the bathroom, pretending to use it.

"Amélie, mon amour, tu m'as manqué?"

"Non, mais Lena est dans la salle de bain.

They paused. "Pourquoi?"

"Faites avec."

Then, she went out of the bathroom, and said hello to Gerard.

"Hello, Cadet Oxton. I see my fiancèe invited you." He said, clearly unhappy.

"Yes, she did."

"Well," He cleared his throat, "Well, I do not want something strange happening between you two under my roof, so leave."

Amèlie nodded. "Nothing strange will happen under your roof, Gerard. Let's go, Lena,"

"Wait, I -" He started.

"No, no, no, I assure you, Gerard, nothing strange will happen under your roof." Then the French woman and the British one left Gerard's house. "What would you like to eat?"

Lena chuckled. "I dunno,"

"Well, consider this our first date, Lena. I know exactly where to take you, now that I think about it!"

"Did you say date?"

Amelie giggled, "Oui, don't you at least want to go on one date with me?"

"I'd have a million if I could!"

"Why can't you?"

—

They sat on the roof of a restaurant, gazing at the night sky; that night, the stars shined as bright as Amèlie's eyes. She looked to Lena, and beamed. "I knew I would see you again someday, when I left the orphanage."

"I was honestly doubting that, heh, but look at us now,"

"Since the moment you slept on my shoulder, I started having feelings for you, but I thought you were just being a normal child. Then - on my last day - when you told me you loved me, and I left, I cried so much in the car. Of course, my family was nice, very much,"

"Good," Lena gazed into Amèlie's amber eyes, and grinned. "Oi, love, ever get that feeling of dejà vu?"

"Oui, right now,"

This time, the shorter girl made the first move, and kissed Amèlie under the stars.

—

Lena couldn't put her feelings into words; her childhood and teenage crush ended up loving her too, and everything was perfect… except for Gerard.

Pfft, an arranged marriage, that's so messed up.

She gazed at the pictures they took together on the date; one picture had Amelie kissing Lena on one of her freckled cheeks.

There was also a video, and the rising pilot played it.

"Oi, love, how's our first date so far?"

"I chose everything, so it is good. Also you are here, so that is very good,"

"Hey, hey, look!"

"What are you…? Oh, you are recording me. How… Lena of you,"

"Heh,"

Then it ended with Amelie chuckling at the camera.

—

"Alright, as you know, Mr. LaCroix and his wife will be coming over everyday of this week during our practice time, so don't slack off this week. Well, what are you guys doing just standing around, go!"

Ugh, I hate it when Morrison says that. Lena thought.

She went into the Grayson, and took a few deep breaths in, then out. She started up the plane, and flew it circles, flew it in all sorts of ways, then went to the obstacle courses. Cadet Oxton aced all of them, and soon enough, heard faint clapping in the background, "Well done," An all too familiar voice said.

Lena walked towards the taller woman, and grinned. "Thanks. Not just for that little compliment, but also for yesterday; you didn't have to, I just expected some Chipotle, but I got a whole rooftop dinner, candlelit, and under the stars! Then the kisses and all of that - it-it was an awesome night. So, thanks for everything, Amelie,"

"Of course, ma cherie. I wanted the best for my Lena,"

"Well, it's standing right in front of me,"

She chuckled, then heard Gerard's voice. "Amelie, let Cadet Oxton finish her training."

"Go, I'll be right here," The taller woman beamed at the younger one.

Lena then went to the rock climbing station, which was forty feet tall. "A'ight, let's do this," She stripped down to short shorts, and a baggy, grey tank top, leaving her uniform on the top of a shelf. She tried, and tried, while climbing without the harness, and made it to the top, then very carefully went back down the wall. Lena grabbed her uniform, and put it on her shoulder, like a towel, and Amelie smirked. "I like what I see, cherie,"

She chuckled, and went along. "Good, we'll put that to use sometime today,"

The French woman bit her bottom lip, and snickered. "I can't wait,"

"A'ight then, I'll keep you waiting as long as I can,"

"Lena!" She playfully wailed.

"Heh. Y'know, I think I'm gonna go do another station,"

"Take your time," She smirked.

Lena went to the track field, and ran to her heart's extent, until she wanted to taunt Amelie even more, and did weights.

"You have done every single thing here, Lena, how much longer do you plan to do this to me?" The taller woman chuckled.

"True,"

Then Commander Morrison called for everyone to get in line, once more. Lena was surprisingly the only one out of uniform. "Before your eyes, Mr. LaCroix, is the future of Overwatch, and a very good pilot!"

"Mm, I am impressed with almost all of you. Someone in particular needs to learn what decency is, but other than that person, everyone is fantastic!"

You better not hold me back when I'm going to a higher level! She almost whispered.

"Break time,"

Amelie went over to Lena, and playfully groaned, "When will the time come, Lena?"

"I'm not sure. With Gerard watching us like hawks, it might not be today,"

"I can convince Commander Morrison to let me stay here; Gerard has another meeting starting in two minutes, so he will not be here," She went to Commander Morrison, then they had a talk with Gerard, then the Frenchman left, leaving Lena and Amelie to sneak off to her bedroom. "So, chèrie, what would you like to talk about?"

The British girl chuckled, and shook her head. "Your games are priceless, love," And she passionately kissed the taller woman, while standing on the tips of her toes, but they ended up only talking.

The women sat on the grass in the courtyard, and leaned against a tree, with Lena lying her head on Amelie's shoulder.

"I miss this," The taller woman grinned. "This reminds me of our childhood together,"

"Me too," She looked up at Amelie, and chuckled, "Oi, guess what?"

"Mm?"

"I love you,"

She chuckled. "I love you too, Lena,"

The younger girl glowed, then gazed at the backdoor of the Overwatch academy, "I'm not sure if this'll offend you, but Gerard's messed up. I mean, an arranged marriage, seriously?"

"No, that does not offend me at all, chèrie. Oui, that is very - em - unordinary. He is extremely desperate," She chuckled, "But that is enough about Gerard. May we talk about us?"

"Oh, of course, yeah!" Us. I like that. Lena thought to herself. "What do you wanna talk about in specific?"

Amèlie thought, "Our past,"

"The orphanage, ey? A'ight,"

She snickered, "Do you remember when we were racing each other, and you tripped on your own foot?"

They both laughed.

"Yep, I fell face flat on the floor! The worst part was when I had to get all that dirt off of my face,"

"Mm, and when I started ballet class you tried to watch my first class, but you got lost," Amèlie grinned. "But then you came to every class, and every 'show,' even though you did not like ballet, and that was very kind of you, chèrie," Then she closed her eyes. "I wish he would just let me go, so you and I can be together freely,"

Lena put her hand on top of Amelie's. "Someday he will, and we'll be together, without a care in the world! When that time comes, I'll fly you and I to Paris, how does that sound?"

She giggled, and opened her eyes. "Possibly. Or maybe Cambridge, back to the orphanage?"

"Yeah, we can do that too. Anything you want, as long as you're there with me," The shorter girl grinned.

"Always,"

Amèlie smirked, "Anything?"

"Yep, that's what I said!" Lena already knew where this was going.

"Let us go to your room,"

She chuckled, and let the tall woman lead the way.

"Why?"

"No questions, Lena!" She giggled, as they silently sneaked into the British girl's room. "Do you confirm you said 'anything?"

"Yes, I did!" She grinned, knowing exactly where that was going.

Amèlie mischievously ran her finger down and up Lena's jawline. "Oh Lena, look what you have gotten yourself into,"

"I'm loving it, though,"

"Mm, of course you are,"

"Are you?"

Amèlie smirked. "Ah, ah, ah, I said no questions!"

"Right,"

Then, without warning, the French woman's lips roughly went onto the British's girl's lips.

"I'm liking this!" Lena said, with surprise in her voice.

"As am I," Amèlie said, but it was muffled by another aggressive kiss.

Lena soon found herself against the wall, with Amèlie pinning her wrists to it with her own hands. She wanted to speak, but the French woman just wouldn't allow it, as she bit Lena's bottom lip, and sneakily took the rising agent's jacket off of the other woman.

Lena gazed up at Amèlie as Commander Morrison said she had to go.

"Goodbye, Ms. Guillard," She had to be as formal as possible, but the glimmer in her eyes said enough.

"A bientôt," They shook each other's hand, and Amèlie left the academy.

"Alright, break time!" Morrison said.

Pharah and Mercy immediately went up to Lena and questioned her about Amèlie.

"Are you two dating?" Mercy giggled.

"What? No, we're just… just friends, yeah! She's getting married, why would I do that?"

Pharah laughed, "Oh, come on! It's so obvious, you guys have a thing going on!"

"No, we don't," But her countenance told it all.

"Okay then, why is there a little red spot on your neck?"

Lena's face went red. "Er - I hit myself with… my hand,"

"Your hand became smaller, and you hit yourself?" Mercy chuckled. "It's okay, Lena, we won't tell, will we, Fareeha?"

"We won't," She grinned the platinum blonde woman with a gleam in her eyes.

9:00PM. Curfew. Lena went into her room, where much had happened.

Amèlie went far with the British girl that day, but it still could've gone much farther.

She lied her head on a pillow, and shut her eyes, but didn't want to sleep. No, she just wanted Amèlie.

Wish I had her phone number. Gerard would probably read all of our texts though. Hey, she'll be back tomorrow! Can't wait!

Then she found a reason to make tomorrow arrive quicker.

Lena found a way to make herself sleepy, then eventually drifted off.

8:30AM. Lena was the fourth person in the line of rising agents and a pilot.

Gerard and Amèlie entered the academy, and the French woman glowed as she locked eyes with the shorter one.

"We are back!" Gerard's fiancèe grinned.

People cheered, including Lena, until the Frenchman ended it. "Yes, we are, thank you for pointing that out. Commander Morrison?"

"Exercise time!" He said.

Lena ran to the running station, and - once again - stripped down to short shorts and a blue tank top, that time.

"Magnifique!" Amèlie beamed, as Lena finished her fifth lap, and grabbed her uniform, and wore it like a scarf.

"D'ya like my scarf, love?"

She giggled. "Oui, it is very - em - fashionable,"

"So, what should I do next?"

Amèlie smirked, and pointed at herself.

They stayed in the track field as they spoke.

"I mean, Gerard's here, he's gonna know, and walk in on us! Remember how awkward it was when he did? Plus, we weren't even doing anything that bad!"

"We need to make a day with only you and me, and no one else,"

"Indeed, we do," Then they went into the academy.

Everything felt right with Amèlie.

Too long.

Too long since she had been called squirt.

Too long since she watched the girl do ballet.

Too long since she'd grown up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She didn't break her world was crumpled, and thrown into the trash.

Broke when the woman came.

Broke when the woman left.

Broke when the woman was erased.

"This can't be happening," Tracer whispered in her room. "No, she's still here, this can't be," She gazed at the floor, slowly seeing it blur because of the tears in her eyes. " _This is all his fault_!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Amelie and Gerard got married five months before… _that_.

Everyone knew it.

Lena didn't believe it.

Talon kidnapped Amelie.

Last week, Gerard's death was reported.

Amèlie was rumored dead.

"She's gone…" Everyone knew how much that affected Tracer, so they gave her some time to vent to herself. "Amelie, I'll find you somehow, love, don't worry, we always make it in the end," She whispered that as she broke into tears.

Not even being lost in time made Lena cry that much.

 _You're dead. You left to a better place, at least that's what they say, but I know better; you'd never leave me._

—

The rooftop fight at Mondatta's speech was probably the most troubling fight Tracer had. At first she barely recognized the sniper, but then in the end, she realized it was indeed Widowmaker.

At the end, Lena saw a helicopter take the woman - who was once Amelie Guillard - away.

Proof Amèlie wasn't dead, completely.

Tracer was right about that.

Maybe she was right about other things too.

 _They all thought you were dead. They all thought you left to a better place. Now they just say Amèlie's given up and now you're Widowmaker, but I know better; you'd never give up._

—

Five months later.

Widowmaker was taken back by Overwatch, by request of Tracer, to see if she could ever go back to normal.

Lena tried dating a ginger named Emily, but even _she_ couldn't surpass Amelie, as kind and amazing as she was.

It was funny how Lena loved the girl who killed her own husband in his sleep more than the girl who stood by her in hard times, and accepted a little green scarf as a Christmas present when they were dating.

On the other hand, Widowmaker used to be Amèlie, and used to love her in the ways Emily didn't.

Hopefully Amèlie would come back.

Mercy and some others wanted to make her heartbeat normal, but Lena continuously laid out the risks, and refused to let them mess with the sniper's heartbeat, so instead they tried something else that Tracer didn't quite understand… but it worked, so they took it from there.

11:46PM. Tracer sat beside Amelie's hospital bed, praying for her to wake up, at least for a few seconds, but in the next two minutes, nothing was heard. Everything was still in its place.

Her skin was still purple, but her heart beat.

Her heart beat.

"I… miss you," The British girl faintly heard.

Lena immediately burst into joy, and gazed into Widowmaker's golden eyes, "What was that, love?"  
"I miss you," She nodded, in a confused state. "What is going on?"

"Lemme explain,"

"Gerard is dead because of _me_?" Amelie asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. He was a good man, I can't lie,"  
"Oui, he was," She gazed at Lena's entire self. "Did I hurt you at all?"  
"No need to worry about that,"

Then she gasped. "Oh, my Lena, I-I remember! Oh mon dieu, I am so sorry…" Amèlie wrapped her arms around Lena.

Tracer wouldn't lie, her skin was _very_ cold, but yet in Amèlie's arms, she felt some kind of warmth amidst the cold. "It's okay, you're back, and that's all that matters,"

They both broke into tears then.

She didn't break when her world was crumpled, and thrown into the trash.

Broke when the woman left.

Broke when the woman was erased.

Broke when the woman was drawn and coloured again.

Elle n'a pas cassé quand son monde a été effacé.  
Elle a cassé quand elle a quitté la fille.  
Elle a cassé quand elle a été prise de la fille.

Elle a cassé quand la fille l'a aimée

(She did not break when her world was erased.  
She broke when she left the girl.  
She broke when she was taken from the girl.  
She broke when the girl loved her.)


End file.
